The Field
by SP-in-Sirius-Denial
Summary: Sirius and Remus end up lost in a random field after a 'botched' apparation attempt. Cute little fluffy R/S piece. Please read and enjoy!


"I hate you."

"Oh, you know that's not true,"

"I really, hate you."

"Remus – don't be silly. You know I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Didn't mean for this to happen? What did you think was going to happen?" Remus flailed his arms around wildly gesturing to the barren field they now found themselves in. "I suppose this is actually the best case scenario!"

"Obviously the best case scenario would have been arriving at James's house as planned," Sirius teased.

"Well you could have gotten me killed! You could have gotten us both killed!"

"Remus I told you I am perfectly capable of apparating."

"You don't even have your license! No one has told you that you are perfectly capable of apparating! You can't just decide that!"

"I've done it 'bout twenty times. Never once have I squelched myself."

"Well how many times have you done it with two people?"

"It was an experiment, Moony. Come on, this isn't so bad."

Remus clenched his fists and stormed across the field, hoping his wolf enhanced eyes would pick up on some trail they could follow that would take them back to civilization.

This was the second angriest he had ever felt towards Sirius in his life. The angriest obviously being when he had sold his canine secret to Severus Snape for a brief moment of self-satisfaction.

Today, Sirius's job had been to stop by Remus's home so that they could floo together to James's. Well nothing could ever be that easy with Sirius, who wanted to show off his newly acquired skills in the art of apparation.

"Where are you going? You're not going to find a way to James's house that way. Who even knows where we are?"

Remus opened his hands ran them agitatedly through his hair and then re-clenched them, holding them firmly against his forehead.

"Come on, let's just try again. We're probably just halfway between your house and James's. This time we'll make it the whole way," Sirius said pleasantly. He didn't seem the least bit concerned about the situation they were currently in.

He reached out to grab Remus's arms. "NO!" Remus hollered. "No more apparation! Don't touch me!"

"Remus – where is the trust?"

"It disappeared when I did – unwillingly – from my living room!"

Sirius rolled his eyes and grinned. Remus stocked across the field towards the far off line of trees he saw in the distance. He'd walk all night if he had to, there was no way he'd let Sirius apparate him anywhere ever again.

As he marched on, he heard Sirius's quiet steps behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to see Sirius grinning maniacally behind him.

"You're really creeping me out, you know that?"

Sirius laughed quietly and they continued on.

"You're going the wrong way, you know."

Remus stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned around.

"What do you mean, I'm going the wrong way?"

Sirius didn't respond but continued to grin, his evil little grin.

"Sirius Black! Do you know where we are right now?!"

Sirius shrugged. "May have a vague idea."

Remus bit his lip, holding back the fire burning behind his tongue. He looked to the sky and counted to ten in his head.

"Where are we, Sirius?" he asked, refusing to meet Sirius's amused eyes.

"You're no fun, Moony." Sirius groaned. He grabbed Remus's shoulders and spun him around. Pointing off into the distance, he said, "We're about 10 minutes from James's house. This is the field we play quidditch in, remember?"

With lightning speed, Remus spun around and grabbed Sirius in a head-lock, "You bloody bastard! How could you do that to me?! I thought we were in bloody Belgium or something!"

Sirius laughed and tried to fight off Remus. After a few minutes of struggle against his much stronger friend, Sirius went limp and dragged Remus down to the ground with him.

"Did you think that was funny?" Remus asked, still glaring playfully as he settled down on the ground beside Sirius.

"A bit – but that was only part of the reason why I did it."

"And the other reason?" Remus asked.

"Well, I've missed you terribly and I wanted a little time alone with you between the watchful eyes of your mother and that creepy cat of yours, and the ever mischievous eyes of our dear friend Mr. Prongs."

Remus smiled.

"Are you still mad or can I kiss you now?"

"I think you owe me one Hell of a kiss after what you just put me through," Remus teased.

Sirius laughed and propped himself up over Remus. "I'm so happy you're with me again, my Moony," he said before sweeping down and capturing Remus's lips with his own. He tried to pour every ounce of the longing he had felt for Remus over the last month into the kiss. In his opinion he had succeeded stunningly.

As he pulled away he smiled lovingly at Remus and whispered, "How was that?"

"Well," Remus said frankly, glancing up at Sirius analytically. "I think you owe me a bit better."

Sirius barked out a laugh and swept back down to kiss him once more, with everything he had.

"Now?" he asked after pulling away again.

Remus had the courtesy to at least look like he had mildly enjoyed the kiss that time.

"You're getting there," Remus said as he flipped Sirius over and mirrored his position. This time Remus did the sweeping and took Sirius's lips into their longest kiss yet.

"You passionate little werewolf," Sirius said, teasingly once they had settled down side by side on the grass. "I'm going to have to apparate you places more often if that's the response I get."

He grabbed Remus's hand suddenly and Remus jumped, pulling it quickly away, "Don't you dare!"

Sirius threw his head back and laughed. "Kidding, my Moony, I'm only kidding. Ah you should have seen your face when I landed us in that field."

Remus shook his head, irritated, but he couldn't fight the smile that came over his lips.

"You're such a bastard."

"But you love me," Sirius cooed, tapping his index finger gently against the tip of Remus's nose.

"Yes, yes I do."


End file.
